


Ethereal

by theresebxlivet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresebxlivet/pseuds/theresebxlivet
Summary: This is what happens when you get a little too close with your teacher. Too many feelings.





	Ethereal

I'm in front of a door but I don't really know what I'm doing here. I'm nervous, and starting to feel a little confused.  
No one cares about you. No one fucking cares about what you have to say. And if you just kill yourself no one would give a fuck. My thoughts are just so cruel with me, but I can't stop them.  
Ok, now focuss. I just want to say goodbye to the person I most care about in the whole world.  
My hand is shaking but I need to do it, I need to knock that fucking door and see her for the last time.  
She's so ethereal, I still remember the first time I saw her. It was in a college's conference. She was one of the professors giving the lecture. It was something about her that I really liked. The way she smiled, the way she talked, so calmly, the way she looked at the crowd.  
At that time, I didn't know what was going to happen next. But in that semester, I was going to personally meet her. She was going to be one of my professors. And I was about to lose my mind. She was... She is. She is so kind, and pure. She's just the kind of person that everyone wants to be around. And truth be told, everyone in my class also loved her. She smiled at you and suddenly, you stopped feeling bad, you stopped feeling like the world was crap, because when she smiled at you the world was a magical place to be in.  
My hands are shaking and sweating, but I manage to give two soft knocks at the door.  
I hear steps that start to get near to the door and I freeze. I really didn't this through, but now it was too late.  
She opens the door and when I see her I'm speechless. For one moment I just forget what is this all about. She is dressed with a pyjamas that look too cute on her and her hair is tied up with a bun. 

-Helene? What are you doing here?  
She looks a little surprised but not too much. As if she was expecting someone.  
-I came to say goodbye.  
-What? Where are you going? - she mumbles in a confusion  
-Yes, well, I just wanted to see you for the last time. I-I really don't want to keep going. I don't see myself keep going. I'm just too tired.- I manage to say as I think that this is just plain stupid.  
-Very well, Helene. Now, I'm a little worried and I don't think I will let you go anywhere like that. So please come in and we will talk this through. Okay?  
-There's nothing we have to talk.- I say this with a little concern. I'm scared.  
-Yes. The fact that you came all the way from your house to my door suggest that we do need to talk.-she says firmly and I can't refuse. So I enter her flat. It is a beautiful flat, seems new. Nice furniture, big windows and warm lights. The first thing I saw when I entered was the dining room with a little coffee table and two sofas.  
-Please, just sit. - she says and I just sit down in one of the sofas. She sits in the one in front of me.  
-Now, can you tell me a bit more? I don't know what's going on with you but maybe I can help.  
-No, you can't. You really can't. And I just need to go. It was nice to see you for the last time.  
-Helene, please. Just... Tell me. 

In that moment, the one thing that I only could think of was the first time I pressed my lips on hers. It was so warm and tender. And, only for a few seconds, she returned that kiss back to me. But then she drifted apart and left. And we also never talked about it, because well, I guess she was embarrased. But now, now we are really sitting in front of each other and are going to actually have the conversation. 

-I don't want to live anymore. I have no one left. No friends no family. Nobody needs me. Nobody loves me. - I say looking straight at her eyes. My voice barely could be heard.  
-I'm so sorry to hear that, but you certainly need help. -She looks very concerned.  
-I don't. I don't need help. I just need to feel nothing. Okay? - I answer and I feel my voice starting to sound like I'm about to cry.  
-Okay, you know what? You are not going anywhere. You will stay here and then tomorrow I will ensure that you seek professional help.  
-Stop talking to me like I'm crazy.  
-I'm not. I just want to let you know that you will be doing nothing tonight. So, get comfortable.  
-Why do you seem to care about me? - I ask because honestly I can't tell if it's real or if she's just joking.  
-I don't seem to care. I care about you. Helene, you just came here to tell me that you are going to commit suicide. So I'm going to help you not to, because you matter to me. Okay?  
-Right. - I am not very satisfied with that answer.  
-Do you want something to drink? To eat? Have you eaten?  
-No, I don't. Thank you very much. - I say almost in a funny way. She certainly ruined my plans.  
-As you wish. I'm going to get a glass of water. - and then she leaves to the kitchen.  
When she comes back, she sits again in front of me and speaks again.  
-So, do you want to tell me anything else? Because this is going to be a looong night.  
-Yes. - I'm about to be savage, but I really can't help it. - Did you liked that kiss I gave you a few months ago?  
-I can't tell you that. I'm sorry.  
-Oh god. Okay. I hate you.  
-No, you don't. You don't hate me and that's why you're here.  
-Yeah, sure.  
-I can't tell you that because... Because I'm a well known professor.  
-No one fucking knows and no one will know.  
-You don't certainly know that.  
-Okay.You returned to me that kiss so I'm guessing it's a yes. You liked it.  
-Helene-she seems to be really struggling with her words and then she finally adds: "yes, I liked it. Are you happy about it"?  
-Yes, I'm very happy. - I answer back with a smile on my face. But she was serious.  
-Helene, I don't want anything bad happening to you. Please, just- I'm asking for you to reconsider your thoughts. Okay? - her expression was still very serious, and I think that she means it this time.  
-I don't know. I-I am very tired.-  
-Okay, but that's not a fairly enough reason. You have your whole life ahead of you. I want you to live it. Because it is amazing.- she is still sitting in front of me but is beginning to get closer.  
-I love you.  
-Oh, dear. Look at me, I'm 35 and you are just 23. I don't think we can love one another can we?  
-I don't care. I really don't.  
-Well I do. I do care because I want you to have your own life and experiences.  
-Yeah, well that's the main reason of why I want to kill myself. Everything else is just crap.  
-Oh, honey. Look at me. - i look at her and she is just too beautiful to be true. She stands up and sits next to me. She softly but warmly hugs me and when we pull apart, I look at right at her eyes and then at her mouth. I bite my lip. I'm so close to her and I'm sure she knows I'm about to kiss her again.  
-Just don't, please. - she says. But it's too late because I already made my mind and I kiss her. Her lips feel so comforting and nice, I never felt so right in my entire life.  
She pulls apart and looks at me.  
-Helene, I don't think this is appropiate.- she says with a concerned face.  
\- I just want to feel you inside me.- I whisper in her ear.  
I can see that she is really turned on by that because she grabs me and takes me to the bedroom.  
-You know that there's not going back from this, right?  
I nodd. I'm ready. I feel like i have been ready for this my whole life.  
She starts to take off my clothers. First my t-shirt and then my bra. She takes a pause to watch carefully my tits, and then she starts to caress them with her tongue. I am lying in the bed and she is on top of me.  
-Are you sure you want this? She asks again.  
-Yes, I'm sure. Just, please. I'm too wet.  
She is no longer with a concerned face. And she takes off my pants but keeps my underwear on and starts masturbating me. She softly strokes my vagina and I can feel myself starting to die a little because it feels so good. -Are you okay? -Yes, oh my god. - I kiss her again and this time the kiss is more deep and more passionate. She takes off my underwear and starts to kiss me in my tummy. Then she touches me and gets inside me with one finger.  
-Oh god, you really are wet. Aren't you? - she looks at me and I just blush.  
She starts to make movements with her finger and I feel... Like I'm about to be in another world. Another dimension. She suddently stops and now is going to touch me with her tongue. I am so close to cum but she stops again and looks at me. -You are so beautiful. Really. - She gets inside me again with one finger and goes very slowly. I can see the stars. She is the stars and my universe. I moan so hard and then I reach the orgasm. She made me reach it like no one before. Then she lies next to me, hugs me and says: \- Promise me you won't do anything stupid, please. \- I promise. - I answer - but now it's my turn. I want to fuck you so hard. -

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is published but not currently finished, needs editing and more work. So yeah


End file.
